Playdate
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Inigo and Severa have a playdate while their mothers watch them and talk about old and new times. Hopefully everything goes okay, even if Severa is a bit of a troublemaker. Child!Inigo and Severa, modern day AU.
**This fic was written as part of a forum fic exchange, and the person I wrote for is kamikaze2007! I hope you enjoy, it was a lot of fun to write!**

* * *

After checking the lounge room for what must have been the fiftieth time to make sure that it was spotless, Olivia was finally satisfied that it was tidy enough. She didn't want her guests to come into an untidy room, because she didn't want them to think that she didn't clean her house.

The guests that she was expecting were old friends of hers, and she wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for when they would be coming over. Olivia checked the clock on the wall, which read three forty-five. School ended at three thirty, so she was expecting them at any moment. They had offered to pick up her son from school on the way, which she was thankful for, since it gave her more time to prepare for their arrival. Her husband seemed to think everything was fine, so he'd made himself scarce while his wife was busy cleaning and fussing over everything.

Speaking of her husband, Olivia heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and in he walked, a lollipop in his mouth as per usual. They were supposed to be for Inigo, but she always had to buy extras or her husband would go through them all and Inigo wouldn't get any.

"You still tidying, babe? I went upstairs half an hour ago, and it doesn't look like the room has changed a bit." He commented, looking around the room casually as he walked over to his wife and snaked an arm around her waist, which she quickly threw off her in a panic.

"It doesn't look any different? But I've gone over this room so many times!" Olivia replied, panic in her voice, casting her eyes over the different bits of furniture in the room. "I guess the couch isn't completely straight... And that picture does seem to be a bit dusty..." Before Olivia could get the feather duster, however, her husband grabbed one of her arms.

"I meant that the room hasn't changed because it's completely tidy, and all your worrying has been for nothing. It's fine." He told Olivia, giving her a half smile that could still melt her heart.

"Are you sure, Gaius? You know how she is... I don't want to let her down is all. What if the kids got hurt because-" Olivia started saying before Gaius cut her off with a finger to her lips, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Just sit down, babe. They'll be here soon, and I'm sure they won't want to see you panicking over a speck of dust that doesn't exist," Just as Gaius had said that, the doorbell rang, grabbing the couple's attention. "See, here they are now. I'll get the door." Gaius walked over to the door, Olivia hanging back a bit, and opened it to reveal Olivia's friends and two kids who raced into the house, Gaius having to move to avoid being knocked over.

"Severa, please behave yourself!" The woman called, running a hand through her long red hair with a deep sigh. "I'm so sorry about that, those two have been so excited about this playdate that they haven't been quiet this whole time. Nice to see you again, Gaius." She moved in for a hug, but hesitated and inspected Gaius' clothing first. Rolling his eyes, Gaius grabbed her in a hug anyway, to some protests.

"Just because I'm looking a bit scruffy isn't any reason to deny me a hug, is it, Cordelia? I thought we were past that." Gaius said smugly, stepping back with an equally as smug smirk on his face. Cordelia rolled her eyes and sighed, and Gaius chuckled. "Well, come on in, you two." Cordelia and her husband stepped into the house, and Cordelia went to give Olivia a hug while her husband shook hands with Gaius.

"It's nice to see you again, Gaius. I hope you've been keeping well." He smiled warmly, he and Gaius stepping away from the door so Gaius could close it.

"Pretty well, Padre. And I'm assuming that you've been well yourself?" Gaius asked, and Libra nodded. While the men talked, the women were also having their own conversation.

"It's so great to see you, Cordelia! You look as beautiful as always," Olivia complimented, before muttering a "better than me" under her breath. Cordelia raised an eyebrow, a blush on her cheeks from the compliment.

"I hope you're not putting yourself down again, you're looking just as great." Cordelia assured Olivia, whose cheeks went bright red.

"E-Enough of that! Let's go make sure Inigo and Severa haven't gotten into any trouble yet!" Olivia quickly rushed out of the room to find the kids, the other three parents following her at a normal pace. They entered the lounge room and found Inigo and Severa already sitting on the floor, playing with some blocks that Olivia kept in a toybox in the room. Olivia was sitting on one of the armchairs, watching them with a smile on her face. Cordelia took a seat on the opposite chair, and the two men took that as a sign that they'd excuse themselves.

"You two behave yourselves, alright?" Gaius came over and ruffled his son's hair, which was the same colour as his own, and then Severa's, the same blonde as her father's. Inigo giggled a bit, but Severa wasn't so quiet.

"Hey, don't mess up my hair!" Severa shouted, pouting. Normally, Cordelia wouldn't have tolerated her yelling, but she agreed with her daughter on this point.

"Yes, Gaius, please don't. It took me twenty minutes to get her to sit still so I could do it." Cordelia sighed, giving Gaius a stern look. Gaius shrugged and backed away.

"Padre and I are gonna go upstairs, so just holler if you need us." Gaius said, heading out of the room, Libra close behind him. Once the men had left, Cordelia and Olivia started chatting, and the two kids resumed playing.

"I bet I can make a taller tower than you!" Severa declared, pointing right at Inigo's face. Cordelia took note of this and quickly told her that pointing was rude, so she put her finger down.

"I bet you're wrong!" Inigo replied, and the two got to building up their towers. For a few minutes, things were going smoothly, until Severa snatched a block that Inigo was about to take and put in on her tower. "Hey, I was gonna grab that one!" Inigo complained, frowning.

"But I grabbed it first, so just take that one!" Severa pointed at an identical block except for colour, but Inigo wasn't satisfied.

"But I wanted that one!" Inigo whined, and it was loud enough to attract the mothers' attention.

"Inigo, what's the matter?" Olivia asked softly.

"Severa took the block I was gonna use!" Inigo complained, and Severa huffed.

"He was too slow, and there's one the same right there." Severa pointed out the block she'd shown Inigo. Olivia looked at the one Severa had on the top of her tower to compare, then looked at Inigo.

"Honey, she's right. Just use that block, they're the same," Olivia said, but she saw that her son was still looking upset. "Inigo, remember what I told you about sharing?"

"Yeah, sharing is nice and it makes the other person feel good." Inigo replied, and Olivia nodded, smiling.

"That's right, and if you let Severa have that block for her tower, then that's very nice of you and both of you will feel good." Olivia told her son, who nodded.

"Okay, Mummy! Severa, you can have the block for your tower." Inigo told Severa, who didn't say anything and went back to finding blocks. That is, until Cordelia cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Severa, what do we say when someone does something nice for us?" Cordelia said sternly, and Severa sighed and turned to Inigo.

"Thank you, Inigo." Severa said before turning back to the blocks, and Inigo joined her. Cordelia sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"That girl sure is a handful. Sometimes I wonder where she got it from," Cordelia said. "I'm impressed with the way you handled that, Olivia. Your Inigo has such good manners."

"Oh, it was nothing really," Olivia blushed. "I'm trying to teach Inigo to be nice to everyone. He's so shy around strangers, maybe if he does nice things for people, it'll be easier for him to make friends."

"That sounds like a good idea. I might try and see if it'll work with Severa, too. She usually comes home talking about how well she pushed someone around..." Cordelia sighed.

"Oh dear." Olivia responded, looking at the kids for a second. They were still building their towers, which were almost as tall as them, though Inigo's was a block taller. Severa noticed this and wasn't happy. So when Inigo was getting another block, Severa went and pushed over Inigo's tower, blocks flying in the direction the tower was pushed. Hearing the noise, Inigo turned around and gasped when he saw that his tower was knocked over.

"Severa, why did you do that?" Inigo exclaimed, looking close to tears. On the other hand, Severa looked pretty proud of herself.

"My tower's taller, so I win." She said simply, a grin on her face. Such an unsatisfactory answer angered Inigo, who retaliated in the best way he could think of. He pushed Severa's tower over, and Severa gasped as she watched the blocks fall down.

"Inigo! That's not fair!" Severa yelled, and she rushed at Inigo. However, she didn't get to Inigo and was instead swept up into her mother's arms, where she started squirming. "Mummy! Inigo pushed my tower!"

"I saw, Severa. But I also saw that you knocked his tower over first, so I don't see the problem. That was very naughty of you." Cordelia told her daughter, who gulped.

"I'm sorry, Mummy!" Severa tried, but Cordelia wasn't convinced.

"You're sorry because you were caught, not because you did it. We're going to have to talk about this at home." Cordelia said, and Severa started tearing up. Meanwhile, Olivia was also holding Inigo.

"She pushed my tower over first, Mummy! It was so mean!" Inigo said, crying into Olivia's chest.

"I know, darling, but you shouldn't have pushed her tower over, too," Olivia told her son, who was starting to calm down. "Just because she pushed your tower over, it doesn't mean that you had to do the same, because it means that you've also done something wrong. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, Mummy, I won't do it again." Inigo said, and Olivia gave him another hug before putting him down. Cordelia also put Severa down, who looked upset.

"I'm sorry about this, Olivia. I don't know sometimes. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a parent..." Cordelia sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through her hair.

"Don't say that! You and Libra are wonderful parents," Olivia reassured Cordelia before turning to the kids. "How would you two like a snack before you get back to playing?" Upon the mention of food, both kids' faces lit up and they eagerly ran into the kitchen, the two women laughing at the sight.

Olivia and Cordelia walked into the kitchen to see Inigo and Severa sitting at the table, staring at a plate covered in foil on the table. Olivia walked over and took the foil off, revealing a plate full of choc chip cookies, made by Gaius for the kids to eat. The two kids squealed in delight before taking a cookie each. After a few more cookies each, everyone returned back to the lounge room for more games. Figuring that it would be better for them to do something quieter, Olivia took two colouring books and a pencil case out of the box and gave it to the kids.

"Here, try some colouring, and when you're done, you can show your dads your pretty pictures." Olivia told them with a smile, and with a goal in mind, the two kids quickly flipped open the books and started to colour. With the two kids occupied, the mothers were able to talk again.

"Do you remember when we were friends in high school back in the day? That was a lot of fun." Cordelia reflected, smiling. Olivia didn't seem to share the sentiment, however.

"Fun? Gods, high school was terrifying! There were so many people around, staring at me just because of that one assembly where I danced in front of the whole school in sophomore year..." Olivia remembered, a blush on her cheeks just thinking of it. "It was so embarrassing!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that! And the next day, when Vaike came over and tried to ask you out, and I had to drive him away because you were trying to hide behind your locker!" Cordelia laughed at the memory, and even more when she noticed just how red Olivia had gotten.

"Oh my gods, I can't believe you can still remember that! That was so awful, I just wanted the ground to open and swallow me up right there," Olivia said, looking at the ground. But the next moment, she had thought of her own memory, and she looked at Cordelia with a mischievous look. "But that'll never beat the crush that you had on Chrom in junior and senior year. Pretty much everyone except him knew. Even Lissa knew!"

"Oh gods, don't remind me..." It was Cordelia's turn to have her cheeks turn red with embarrassment. "Those were the worst two years of my life. I can never show my face around him again after all the teasing we both got after he finally got the message at graduation when I blurted it out in my valedictorian speech." Olivia was about to reply, but she was interrupted by laughter, which got louder until Gaius came into the room with Libra right behind him, sporting an amused face and trying not to laugh.

"I think that's still one of the most talked about events at that school," Gaius commented, standing next to Olivia's chair while Libra stood behind Cordelia's. "I think I heard some kids talking about it the other day, anyway."

"Well, looks like Severa won't be going to that high school any more..." Cordelia sighed, and Libra squeezed her shoulders. As if on cue, the kids got up from the floor and ran to their respective fathers.

"Daddy, look at my picture!" The two kids exclaimed, pushing their books at their fathers.

"Oh, what a lovely use of colours!" Libra commented, looking at Severa's rather sloppy work. "I can feel that you put a lot of effort into this." Severa beamed at her father and gave him a hug.

"Not bad, kiddo. You could give Picasso a run for his money, I bet." Gaius told Inigo, ruffling his hair while Inigo giggled in delight. After Olivia and Cordelia got to see their children's works, and each had said their own praises, Cordelia announced that it was time to go home, which was met with two kids whining.

"But Mummy, we haven't been here for very long!" Severa complained, tugging on Cordelia's hand.

"Can't they stay for longer, Mummy?" Inigo asked his mum, looking sad.

"It would be nice if they could stay, but they're very busy, Inigo, and they can't stay with us all day." Olivia told him, and Inigo nodded, calmed by the answer. Severa was a little harder to calm.

"Why can't you and Daddy go home, and Inigo's mummy can bring me home later?" Severa asked her mum, who wasn't budging. When Severa saw that appealing to Cordelia wouldn't work, she moved to her father. "Daddy, I wanna stay at Inigo's longer! Can I stay?"

"I'm sorry, Severa, but we have to get home, you as well. How about I play dolls with you when we get home?" Libra suggested, and Severa was mostly satisfied with that answer, though she looked at Inigo sadly.

"We'll play at school tomorrow!" Inigo told Severa, and that made Severa smile.

"You'd better, or else!" Severa returned. The kids ready to accept being separated, everyone walked to the front door to see Cordelia's family go. The adults all exchanged hugs, with the exception of the two men shaking hands, and the kids waved at each other as Severa and her parents exited the house. When they reached the car, Gaius closed the front door, and Inigo instantly ran to the window to wave some more. The two parents returned to the lounge room and sat down together on the couch.

"I told you it'd be fine, babe." Gaius smirked, poking his wife in the side, getting a squeal out of her.

"It was so nice to catch up with Cordelia, and the kids were well-behaved, for the most part. How did it go with Libra?" Olivia asked, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder, and he put his arm around her.

"Pretty good. I actually got Padre to play a video game with me this time, so that was interesting, especially since he didn't know what he was doing." Gaius chuckled. Inigo ran into the lounge room at that moment, jumped onto the couch and fitted himself between his parents.

"Can Severa come over again soon, Mummy?" Inigo asked, looking up at Olivia. "I had a lot of fun today!"

"Of course she can, honey." Olivia smiled at her son, and the family stayed like that for a while, thinking about the day.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, kamikaze2007! :D**

 **-Green**


End file.
